Sonic Underground
|Odcinki = 40 |Długość = Około 22 minuty }} Sonic Underground (fr. Sonic le Rebelle) – francusko-amerykański serial animowany wyprodukowany we współpracy Les Studios Tex, DIC Entertainment i TF1. Opowiada o losach trójki rodzeństwa: Sonica, Sonii i Manica, którzy poszukują swojej matki w świecie opanowanym przez Doktora Robotnika. Serial jest luźno oparty na serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog, jak również dwóch poprzednich animowanych seriach z którymi dzieli jedynie postaci głównego protagonisty i antagonisty. Serial składa się z 40 wyemitowanych odcinków. Zarówno jeden z głównych scenarzystów, Ben Hurst, jak i Hong Ying potwierdzają, że jest to również kompletna liczba odcinków które zostały wyprodukowane, jednakże seria nie doczekała się właściwej konkluzji w formie telewizyjnej. Akcja serialu Sonic Underground rozgrywa się na planecie Mobius, tak samo jak w Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog i Sonic the Hedgehog. Serial posiada kilka wspólnych motywów z Sonic the Hedgehog, ale zostają one poprowadzone w inny sposób. Doktor Robotnik i jego siły nadal władają niemal całą planetą, ale są w tej wersji finansowane przez arystokrację. Zwykli mieszkańcy żyją w biedzie, a ci którzy sprzeciwiają się władzy zostają robotyzowani - inaczej niż w Sonic the Hedgehog gdzie wszyscy Mobianie byli bezwzględnie robotyzowani. Grupa Freedom Fighters nadal funkcjonuje i walczy z tyranią Robotnika, ale nie są w niej obecne żadne oryginalne postaci z poprzedniego serialu, tak jak i Tails. Freedom Fighters nie posiadają również swojej stałej kryjówki jak w Knothole, a zamiast tego podróżują po całym globie i toczą walkę z siłami Robotnika. Charakterystyczne są również piosenki śpiewane przez Sonica i jego rodzeństwo, które przypadają na każdy odcinek. Z powodu niskiej popularności, Sonic Underground zostało anulowane po pierwszej emisji od 1999 do 2000 roku. Od tamtego czasu serial był ponownie emitowany na wielu innych stacjach, także w polskiej wersji językowej. Fabuła Serial Akcja rozgrywa się na planecie Mobius, gdzie Królowa Aleena doczekała się trojga dzieci: Sonica, Sonii i Manica. Jednakże zły Doktor Robotnik, finansowany przez arystokrację, doszedł do władzy i dokonał przewrotu na planecie, w wyniku którego królowa musiała uciekać i ukryć się razem z dziećmi. Wyrocznia przepowiedziała jej, że w odpowiednim czasie będzie mogła znów pojednać się z dziećmi i utworzyć Radę Czworga, która położy kres tyranii Robotnika i obejmie prawowity tron. Królowa oddała więc swoje dzieci gdy były jeszcze niemowlakami: Sonica przygarnęła pewna para, a później został on adoptowany przez swojego wujka Chucka, Sonię wychowywała arystokratka Lady Windimire, a Manica złodziej Ferrell. Rodzeństwo spotkało się dopiero po latach, wcześniej nie wiedząc nawet o swoim istnieniu. Od tamtego czasu Sonic, Sonia i Manic walczą o wyzwolenie planety Mobius spod tyranii Robotnika i bogatej arystokracji, a także poszukują swojej matki. W planach Robotnika pomagają mu dwaj dość niezdarni najemnicy: Sleet i Dingo. Trójka rodzeństwa dysponuje także Medalionami, które zostały im nadane po narodzinach. Medaliony te mogą być transformowane w instrumenty muzyczne pełniące jednocześnie funkcję broni: Sonic gra na gitarze elektrycznej strzelającej laserami, Sonia na keyboardzie z laserami, a Manic na perkusji wywołującej wstrząsy sejsmiczne. Poza przynależeniem do grupy Freedom Fighters rodzeństwo gra w swojej kapeli o nazwie Sonic Underground. Epilog w Archie Comics [[Plik:Sonic Universe 50 Underground.png|thumb|Wstępny projekt okładki Sonic Universe #50]] Z powodu anulowania emisji serialu, fabuła nigdy nie została rozwiązana, podobnie jak w poprzednim Sonic the Hedgehog. Jednakże pracownicy Archie Comics planowali dokończcyć historię. Pisarz Ian Flynn uznał, że pomysł na dokończenie fabuły Sonic Underground byłoby interesującym pomysłem, ale czuł że nie chciałby wtrącać się oryginalnym twórcom do ich dzieł. Dodał także, że historia nie ujrzałaby światła dziennego przez przynajmniej dwa lata gdyby pozwolonoby mu ją dopełnić. Na Comic Con w Nowym Jorku w roku 2012 ujawniono, że ''Sonic Universe'' #50 miał zaierać oficjalny epilog serii Sonic Underground. Udostępniona została również zapowiedź wstępnej okładki do tego numeru. Jednakże ostatecznie w komiksie zawarto historię Metal Sonica, podczas gdy epilog anulowano. Na początku 2013 roku Ian Flynn ogłosił, że materiały z Sonic Underground zostały zabronione w komiksach. Wyjaśnił później, że z tego powodu epilog został wstrzymany. Dodał, że epilog zostanie wydany w Lost Hedgehog Tales, pisemnym dokumencie zawierającym komiksowe materiały z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, które nie będą już używane. Oznaczało to, że epilog w formie komiksowej nie byłby nigdy możliwy. W lipcu 2017 roku Sega zakończyła swoje partnerstwo z Archie Comics, przekazując prawa IDW Publishing, co przekreśliło szansę na otrzymanie konkluzji Sonic Underground od poprzedniego wydawnictwa. Lista odcinków Postacie Główne postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Królowa Aleena *Doktor Robotnik *Sleet *Dingo *Knuckles the Echidna Postacie drugoplanowe *Wyrocznia *Chuck *Lady Windimire *Ferrell *Bartleby *Cyrus *Athair *Chomps *Trevor Aktorzy głosowi Angielska wersja Francuska wersja Polska wersja Krytyka Sonic Underground spotkał się głównie z mieszanymi i negatywnymi recenzjami. Krytyka była wymierzona głównie w skomplikowaną fabułę i zbyt wiele różnic w stosunku do gier. Niektórzy krytycy pochwalili jednak piosenkii. David Cornelius z DVD Talk określił, że serial ten posiada swój mały, ale lojalny kult, mimo że większość fanów serii preferuje stary Sonic the Hedgehog nad Underground, które w jego ocenie było dziwniejsze, czasami mroczniejsze, a czasami bardziej głupawe. Wyraził także swoje rozczarowanie niezainspirowanymi odcinkami, mimo stworzonego na nowo tła fabularnego, ale uznał że serial trafia do swojej docelowej widowni. GamesRadar określił serial jako "absolutnie najgorsze momenty Sonica", krytykując dodatkowe postacie i zagmatwaną fabułę. Patrick Lee z A.V. Club uznał serię za jedno z największych artystycznych niepowodzeń które kiedykolwiek doostało sie do telewzji, dodając również że był to efekt "niepowiązanych pomysłów usilnie wepchniętych w jeden projekt". Susan Arendt z Wired określiła piosenki z serialu jako wpadające w ucho, ale uważała że kapela nie pasowała do serialu, szczególnie kiedy jej instrumenty zmieniały się w broń. Według Emily Ashby z Common Sense Media Sonic Underground miało pozytywne aspekty do zaoferowania dzieciom, pod warunkiem że będą gotowe na skomplikowaną fabułę, komplementując niewielką ilość przemocy i zdolność do zabawiania swojej docelowej widowni. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy serial na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog, którego animację wykonano techniką cyfrową. *Jest to pierwszy serial na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog w polskiej wersji językowej. *Jest to pierwszy serial na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog w którym pojawia się Knuckles, jak również jedyny od DIC Entertainment gdzie nie pojawia się Tails. Co ciekawe, Tails ani Knuckles nie pojawili się nigdy razem w tym samym serialu od DIC. *Jest to jedyny serial na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog, w którym pojawia się przodek Knucklesa, w tym przypadku jego pradziadek Athair. *Jest to pierwszy serial na podstawie serii Sonic the Hedgehog wykonany we Francji. Drugim jest Sonic Boom. *Nieznany jest ojciec trójki rodzeństwa, ale słowa francuskiej czołówki wskazują na to, że w momencie ich narodzin nie było panującego władcy. *W komiksach Archie Comics uniwersum Sonic Underground było traktowane jako alternatywny wymiar, a kapela o tej samej nazwie pojawiła się w ''Sonic Super Special'' #10. *Mimo wielu różnic od uniwersum gier, pojawia się także kilka elementów wspólnych takich jak latająca forteca przypominająca Death Egg, statek kosmiczny Predator który przypomina Egg Carrier, oraz Latająca Wyspa taka jak Angel Island. *Serial posiada wiele błedów w animacji, takich jak braki Medalionów, kolczyki Manica pojawiające się w prawym uchu, brak torby Manica, rękawiice i ramiona w innych kolorach, a także problemy z perspektywą. *Medaliony noszone przez Sonica, Manica i Sonię posiadają sznurki w różnych kolorach, które nie nawiązują bezpośrednio do kolorystyki postaci: Sonic nosi medalion z czerwonym sznurkiem, Manic z niebieskim, a Sonia z żółtym. *''Sonic Underground'' było dostępne na platformie Netflix, ale odcinki były nadawane w zupełnie innej kolejności. Co więcej od 27 odcinka do końca serii ekran tytułowy i napisy końcowe wyświetlano w wersji franncuskiej. 31 października 2013 Sonic Underground przestało być nadawane, po czym wróciło w 2014 roku. Ostatecznie jednak 2 stycznia 2018 roku zostało zdjęte z platformy. Kategoria:Seriale